muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 25 (1993-1994)
Sesame Street Season 25 aired from November 22, 1993 to 1994. Episodes 3136 - 3265 (130 episodes) * Episode 3136 -- Around the Corner * Episode 3139 -- Susan and Gordon stay at the Furry Arms * Episode 3140 -- Racism on Sesame Street/ Telly and Baby Bear build an information booth * Episode 3141 -- Oscar turns into Prince Charming * Episode 3142 -- It rains when Telly says 13 * Episode 3143 -- Listening to WUFF radio * Episode 3144 -- Big Bird and Luis convince Hans that he's not an ugly duckling * Episode 3150 -- Zoe spells her name * Episode 3154 -- Little Boy Blue takes his horn to Finders Keepers * Episode 3156 -- The Strange Squeaky Sound at the Furry Arms Hotel/ Gordon tutors Carlo * Episode 3159 -- Zoe's aunt Chloe vistis * Episode 3161 -- Wolfgang chases Wanda Cousteau around Sesame Street * Episode 3162 -- The Pied Piper of 57th Street * Episode 3164 -- Slimey's errands * Episode 3165 -- Roxie Marie and Elmo chase a Doozy bug (repeat) * Episode 3172 -- Telly and Rosita play "Follow the leader" * Episode 3175 -- Floyd the Fluter-Tooter needs a home (repeat) * Episode 3185 -- Oscar uses Disappear-o (repeat) * Episode 3186 -- Word play on Sesame Street (repeat) * Episode 3187 -- Telly almost frees his plant * Episode 3189 -- Around The Corner (repeat) * Episode 3190 -- Chicago opens a juice bar * Episode 3192 -- Roxie Marie's Butterfly * Episode 3194 -- Ruthie the babysitter * Episode 3197 -- Telly breaks Luis vase (repeat) * Episode 3199 -- Telly's fear of sliding * Episode 3200 -- Slimey's Birthday * Episode 3215 -- Betty Lou goes to daycare * Episode 3259 -- Telly and Oscar share a magic lamp * Episode 3264 -- Big Bird's Yellow Ambition Concert Tour Notes * Starting this season, Sesame Street expands Around the Corner and introduces some new characters. * Episodes 3136-3200 and 3238 were shown as a part of Noggin's 123 Sesame Street package from 1999 until 2003. * This was also Jon Stone's final season as primary director for the series. After the season finale, Stone left the show due to health problems relating to Lou Gehrig's disease. Stone passed away in 1997. Cast Human Cast :Roscoe Orman as Gordon, Loretta Long as Susan, Emilio Delgado as Luis, Sonia Manzano as Maria, Ruth Buzzi as Ruthie, Alison Bartlett as Gina, Linda Bove as Linda, Bob McGrath as Bob, Annette Calud as Celina, Savion Glover as Savion, David L. Smyrl as Mr. Handford. Muppets :Big Bird, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Elmo, Zoe, Count von Count, Cookie Monster, Grover, Herry Monster, Ernie, Bert, Benny Rabbit, Sherry Netherland, Ingrid, Humphrey, Baby Natasha, Prairie Dawn, Oscar the Grouch, Telly Monster, Slimey, Alice Snuffleupagus, Biff, Sully, Roxie Marie, Rosita, Frazzle, Hoots the Owl, Monty, Kermit the Frog, Guy Smiley, Forgetful Jones, Buster the Horse, Clementine, Gladys the Cow, Sherlock Hemlock, Harvey Kneeslapper, Lefty the Salesman. Muppet Performers :Caroll Spinney, Jerry Nelson, Martin Robinson, Kevin Clash, Fran Brill, Pam Arciero, Carmen Osbahr, Bryant Young, Judy Sladky, David Rudman, Joey Mazzarino, Frank Oz. 25